Akatsuki XMen Mostly about Deidara and Sasori
by DeidaraTheSweet
Summary: Deidara and sasori go through a series of changes as mutants, but they aren't the only ones, their friends itachi, kisame, hidan, kakuzu, konan, nagato, zetsu and orochimaru are going through the same thing but in their own way.
1. The mutation

It starts out as Deidara explaining himself as a 16 year old boy that is 5'0, in his junior year of high school, he has a best friend Sasori who he knew since he was a baby and while growing up with him learned to defend for other with respect.

Sasori is 5'3 and he's stop growing when he turned 16 as his doctor told him.

Deidara has other friends besides Sasori such as Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu, and Orochimaru (sorry No Tobi for this story).

Deidara walks to school with Sasori, Deidara is curious of what Sasori is reading he looks over "Reading that Naruto manga again?" he asks him. Sasori nods "It's the latest book, who knew that ninjutsu could be so cool?" said Sasori as he puts his nose back into his manga, Deidara wanted to see what the manga was all about, he pouts as he walks with Sasori. Sasori notices Deidara pouting and hands him the book, Deidara shouts out loud "yay!". Deidara looks through he pages "Why is everyone a ninja?" he asks out loud. "Because that's how the story goes silly." smiled Sasori, he pets him on the head like a little kid. Deidara pouts again. Sasori giggles at Deidara for acting like a little brat.

Later after school, Deidara asks Sasori "Since it's Friday and we don't have school tomorrow, would you like to sleep over? I can ask my parents.", "Sure, why not? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." said Sasori as he calls his parents, they both get a yes from both parents. Sasori and Deidara high five each other. "you guys look like a couple of sillys." said Itachi as he walks with his book while walking towards them, "so you want us to be more like you when we high five?" mocked Deidara as they both take out their books and high five each other. Itachi sighs as he walks away Sasori and Deidara do the same, 'They both are so childish' Itachi thought to himself. Kisame runs pass Sasori and Deidara to catch up with Itachi "I'm sorry guys, talk to you later!" he waves to them. "I over heard you two talk about a sleep over, I wish I could have one but my parents never let me, It's ok, I got to study hard tonight anyways, Bye you two have fun tonight!" shouted Zetsu as he runs away to home. Sasori and Deidara start walking again then Konan zooms past them with Nagato, Kakuzu, Hidan and Orochimaru on her scooter "Slow down you crazy woman driver!" shouted Hidan, "I want my mommy!" shouted Orochimaru as they all cling for their life. "That's new..." said both Sasori and Deidara.

When they both reach to Deidara's house after Sasori got his stuff from his parent's house, they are greeted by Deidara's mom, she's 9'5, blond, blue eyes, and nice figure "Welcome home boys, I heard someone is having a sleep over, oh this is exciting!" she runs to prepare everything, Deidara's dad has brown hair, green eyes, 7'0, and about as excited as the mom. "you boys are going to love tonight because guess what I brought?" says the dad, Sasori jumps up and down thinking it's anime, Deidara thinks it's something with tons of action, "I bought the movie mortal combat 3." said the dad, sasori and deidara jump up and down for the movie because it what they both liked. At dinner time they had steak, mash potatoes, vegetables, and gravy "we saw the most weird thing today mom. We saw four people on one scooter." Said deidara, Sasori was into his manga again "Let me guess, konan again?" asked deidara's mom, Deidara's dad notices sasori reading his manga "What are you reading sasori?" asked deidara'[s dad, sasori looks up and shows the manga Naruto, "ah Neigh-ru-toe? or how do you pronounce it?" asked deidara's dad. "they pronounce it Na-ru-toe." said deidara, his dad sits back and finishes hi dinner. Sasori looks around and notices something for the first time, "Why is deidara short and you two are tall?" asked sasori, deidara's exchange looks "because he probably gets it from his grandpa on his dad's side, he's pretty short, right?" said deidara's mom carefully "That could be it, thank you for reminding my honey I forgot about that." said the dad, Sasori looks at them suspiciously. "Why do you have smooth skin when your parents are dry skin?" asked deidara's mom 'It's the same as asking why deidara's short." she continued. Sasori agrees "I guess your right, I'm sorry deidara's mom.", "It's alright people have a right to know where they get some things." She assures Sasori. After all of them are done with their dinner, deidara and sasori watch mortal combat 3, while sasori and deidara are watching mortal combat 3, deidara's parents talk in the kitchen "you know it's almost time for deidara to discover what's really going on." says the dad, "I know, I know, but what are we to do, how will he take it?" says the mom in worry. "Honey don't worry, I'm pretty sure he'll take it fine when it happens to him." Said the dad so sure of himself, after the movie the boys get ready for bed as they brush their teeth and tuck themselves in next to each other, but not in the same bed.

The next day when sasori wakes up he's laying on something squishy, something licks him awake, but it's not the dog because they don't own a dog, sasori opens his eye and he's laying on a 8'5 deidara with extra mouths, sasori realizes his skin isn't smooth, it feels more like wood, sasori screams and wakes up deidara who jolts up from sasori screaming and hits his head on the ceiling "ow, ow, ow!" shouts deidara, "Jeez sasori, why did you have to scare me like that? I'm going to go wash up." deidara walks to the bathroom while sasori follows trying explain something to him, Deidara tries washing his face but the water doesn't go into his palms, but more like into his hand mouths, Deidara opens his eyes fully after he washes his face successfully, he looks down at his hands, his chest, his whole self, he wraps a towel around him because it appears as he grew overnight his clothes ripped. Deidara notices sasori looks wooden and kinda like a puppet, he screams. Deidara's parents rush to the scene, "what's wrong deidara?" they both shout. "What-What am I? and what is he?" shouted deidara in shock. both parents sigh, "Deidara, sasori You both are mutants, a fine one too, must've gotten that from you mom's side. I know it's shocking son, but we can explain when you come down for some breakfast." said the dad calmly, deidara nods and follows his parents with sasori behind him They hand deidara new clothes "They are from a rare store that makes giant clothes for people like us." said the mom smiling at her now very tall son "there's more of us?" shouted deidara in shock, "of course there are, where do you think you come from?" said deidara's mom happily "I can imagine how hard it is for people to make big clothes for us." frowned deidara, "Machines are the ones that make it, it's the people who manufacture the clothes and makes them look good." said deidara's dad, "Oh..." nodded Deidara.

After explaining about how their parents themselves are mutants except for deidara's dad who is Scottish and Sasori's mom who has a thing for puppet men. "So I can still eat?" asks sasori, "And I can eat, talk, and whistle with all of my mouths?" asked Deidara, both of deidara and sasori's parents nod. "the whistling part will take some practice deidara." said deidara's mom, "You boys will have to be careful with your new ability though you don't want to do crime with those, deidara with your explosive power by chewing anything in either of the three mouths, and sasori with your ability to make anyone your puppet by attaching wire to anyone, and or stabbing anyone with your stinger that is in where your stomach is, you can still eat but not too much, trust me you don't wanna expand too much with that stomach. me and your mom will make a new body for you to use but in the mean time practice your new ability boys." said Sasori's dad "Ok, but where do we train?" asked sasori, all parents say Charles Xavier's home for mutants. Deidara's mom drives them to the mutant home for training on their powers, they walk on the campus together, Logan is just walking off the campus with Scott "looks like we have new recruits a family of puppets and a giant family." scowled Logan "Your not scared of the giants, are you?" smirked Scott, "No, not really it's just I have a bad experience with them." said Logan not happy to see a family of giants. When they pass Logan and Scott deidara glares at Logan as he passes by, they reach the inside of the home they talk with Xavier about their powers and their training.

Author note: Please let me know if you like it, I'll be making a comic series of this on my Deviantart. please review!


	2. Complications

Chapter 2 "Complications"

They walk with storm to the training room to learn how to control their powers, deidara dodges lasers and throws his spit on them from his right hand, they explode. Sasori is under the the exploded piece, deidara rushes to catch it and throw it off to the side. "Are you alright sasori?" asked deidara in concern, "I'm fine." sasori answered in shock of how strong deidara is. "I'll guard you while you try to take them out." said deidara, sasori nods. Meanwhile over at storm and professor Xavier, "They seem to know all about team work." said storm, "Yes I see that, but something makes me feel uneasy...", Deidara is attacked by a mechanical tentacle so he rips it out, twirls it around, and launches it in the air. "look out professor!" shouted storm, She moves him away from the flying object. Xavier is shocked at how high deidara threw it, and for the fact that he threw it accurately to destroy the machines controls and not the speakers or microphone. "I think you two are done for today's training." said storm, Deidara and sasori walk out of the room with out a single scratch on them. Night crawler walks up to them and asks "So? How did you guys do?", Sasori hesitates "Deidara save me from being crushed.", "A mechanical tentacle attacked me! I broke it off and send it flying to where it was being controlled!" deidara smiled. "you do know that Xavier and storm were in that control room you destroyed, right?" said Night crawler, "Yes I know they we in there, that's why I didn't throw it too hard or to close to them I was just aiming for the controls." smiled Deidara. 'Wow, deidara's smart! I wonder what else he knows.' thought sasori. "Sasori? are you sure your ok, you seem a little pink around the face." said Deidara curiously. "I'm fine Deidara, I'll just go to my room." said Sasori as he runs off. Deidara watches Sasori run off, He wonders what is with him. "He was blushing, everyone does that when they find someone attractive or have a crush on." explained Night Crawler, "A crush or finds me ATTRACTIVE? But he never acted like that before!" shouted deidara while shocked at night crawlers answer, deidara trips and makes a hole in a weak wall, Jade was getting dressed, she screams everyone runs to see what happened while deidara runs to his room. 'when deidara reaches his room he closes the door fast, He looks at himself "Or maybe it's because I'm so big Sasori likes me that way...", Deidara plops on his bed looking at his hands, his mouths on his hands lick each other "I know I'm a mutant but what kind? Oh well as long as I get rest I'm sure I'll be fine." said deidara as his eyelids start to close, but he felt something next to him moving around, he looks next to him, he sees sasori sleeping. Deidara looks at sasori with awe, he cuddles sasori as he falls asleep.

When Logan, Scott and the other discover they are sleeping in the same room and the same bed, Logan is the first to say something. "Guys like them shouldn't be welcomed he here, lets wake them up!" growled Logan, Xavier holds him back, "Now hold on here, these two have been friends since they were babies, it's natural for them to comfort one and another. let's let them sleep." said Xavier calmly, Logan walks off grumbling, "You sure this is alright? I mean they both ARE boys after all, and no one is allowed to share their bed, right professor?" said Scott, "Deidara's is protecting sasori, He feels sasori is weak, so that's why he is always by his side. them sleeping like this doesn't do any harm, also I had a talk with parents about this before they said it's ok with them as long as their not fighting each other." said Xavier, "Ok." nods Scott, he walks away from the scene. Night crawler crawls up on the ceiling, "You know from here they look like little kids, and or sleeping angels." joked Night crawler as he laughs a little, deidara wakes up and grabs night crawler from the ceiling. "Do you ever stop monkeying around? If you wanna go bananas how about down the hall way?" Deidara throws night crawler down the hall, "Goodnight everyone try to control monkey boy when we're sleeping I don't want sasori to wake up, it's not pretty." Deidara shuts the door carefully and goes back to sleep with sasori as his little doll.

Xavier looks at Night crawler "you shouldn't have done that, disturbing one's sleep is really bad." said Xavier, Night crawler fixes himself as he appologises and goes to bed.

When sasori and Deidara wake up, they wash their faces, brush their teeth, and head over to the kitchen for something to eat for breakfast. deidara notices the pans, and basically the whole kitchen is small for him he can't crack an egg without it bursting they would crack giant eggs and have giant meals, Deidara's stomach rumbles as he wish he could make food like his mom, and dad. "You must be really hungry Dei. Here, I'll cook since your too big for this. what would you like?" asked sasori, "Everything..." drooled Deidara. "Ok...I think I got a better idea...How about we go to the store where your mom shops?" Asked sasori "That's pretty far for you but I'll ask my mom, and or carry you on my shoulders as we go shopping." smiled deidara. He calls up his mom for a ride to the store, 30 minutes later she shows up to pick them up. they all go to the store, sasori looks around "I feel so small dei." said sasori, "Silly, this is a store for giants." Smiled deidara sasori hold onto deidara's pinkie, and Deidara puts sasori on his shoulder. "Dei, aren't I a little heavy? or something?" asked sasori, "No your not heavy, your fine." said deidara, Sasori blushes a little while deidara's not looking. When they look around there are giants all around in all sizes and ones that are bigger then deidara's mom. they get eggs, bread, milk and a bunch of food that would last for years for sasori. they head over to the bakery before they cash out, "what kind of cookies do you have for today?" asks deidara, "we have chocolate chip today." said the bakery lady, Deidara takes two one for him and one for sasori, "these cookies are HUGE!" said Sasori, "oops I forgot that small things to me are large to you." chuckled deidara, he break the cookie in half, sasori eats one half and the other half is made into a small heart. "Don't worry it won't explode, i used that 'ninjutsu' stuff you keep talking about." blushed Deidara. Sasori eats the cookie happily. when they approach the cashier the man laughs "Is that a doll on your shoulder Deidara?" he said while joking, sasori hides from him, "No, It's just sasori, he's a puppet man now and I'm some kind of mutant now too." said deidara showing the cashier, his hand and sasori who clanged onto deidara's arm. "Don't afraid little guy I'm a family friend, I known you guys since you were a baby, you probably don't recognize me because you two were so little when you met me, now let see here." the cashier takes a look at sasori, "Ah-ha! He has a screw loose, yup, he's going to need a good fixing up. Deidara, when fixing him up I suggest their size screws and screw drivers, his wood is cracked, needs a new paint job and everything. I'm surprised he's still walking with those rusty things in him." continued the cashier. "His folks ARE making him a new body." reassured Deidara "Ok, but they better make sure it's a really good body for the X-men because their missions aren't easy. Yes I heard about it, both your parents are worried, which is why I told you about sasori, please take good care of sasori Deidara." said the cashier with concern, Sasori and deidara both nod and be on their way for lunch.

When Deidara and sasori arrive at Xavier's house for mutants, they both make their lunch and went back to their training, but when they went back they ran into friends from their school who have became mutants too.

Author Note: I focused a lot on sasori and deidara because these two would make a good couple in yaoi and or hentai. Please Review!


End file.
